1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a unit for the packaging and application of a make-up product for keratinous fibers, packaged in the form of a "loaf" or "cake" of a solid or semi-solid consistency. The invention is eminently suitable for the packaging and application of mascara to the eyelashes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous devices have been proposed for applying and packaging mascara. "Loaf" mascaras, for example, are used with a brush 3 (FIG. 1) of the shoe polish-type in which the ends of the brush bristles 6 are rubbed over a moistened loaf of mascara. The application surface of the mascara is the surface formed by the ends of the bristles of the brush. The brush 3 charges an eyelash 2 with the bristles 6 perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the lash. The variation of the charge is proportional to the viscosity of the paste formed by the moistened loaf. The use of such a device is tedious--it requires the preparation and prior dosing of the paste--and the make-up action is not very precise. Moreover, in the course of use, the surface of the "loaf" becomes hollowed out. It then becomes difficult to charge the brush correctly via the free ends of the bristles, and the quality of the make-up suffers considerably. Finally, such brushes quickly clog up by the deposit of the product between the bristles of the brush. Moreover, by reason of their shape, such brushes substantially increase the size of the case used for the packaging of the product. It is, in particular, very difficult to make such a case in a flat shape.
In the field of liquid mascaras, French Patent No. 2 564 712 discloses the use of a brush whose free end carries a small number of axially disposed bristles for applying small quantities of a cosmetic product in narrowly confined zones such as the corners of the eyes. The application of the cosmetic product, such as mascara, over the main part of the arc of the user's eyelashes is done by means of a conventional brush, either separate from the brush with the axial bristles, or formed by radially disposed bristles on the brush stem whose end carries radial bristles (see FIG. 8 of French Patent No. 2 564 712). According to this document, the applicator is immersed in the product in the storage position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,387, discloses a case comprising a bottom with a lid articulated thereon. An applicator formed by a brush with a high density of fine bristles, arranged at the end of a handle, is disposed inside the case in a compartment separate from the compartment containing the product. The handle situated outside the case is used to open the lid by pivoting the handle around its axis. A drawback of this device is that the pivoting movement of the handle is accompanied by a pivoting movement of the brush inside the case, which may damage the brush. Finally, the document is silent as to the dimensions of the brush, as these dimensions do not constitute critical parameters of the applicator when used in the conventional way, in which the ends of the bristles are brought into contact with the surface to be treated for the application of a waxy finish, a foundation, an eyeshadow, etc.